Letting Go
by BlackNight96
Summary: Set 5 years after Neverland. Wendy goes to Neverland once again, but is she ready for the pain of Peter being gone? With the help of a fairy and an new friend, she searches for him. What if it is too late? Will she let go?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first story ever! I wanted to update you guys on what is going on. I will be updating not very much because I will be busy half the time for the summer. I literally typed this up in 20 minutes. I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**June 1909**

* * *

Wendy slowly woke up from her slumber and got up, slowly. She went to her dresser and threw on a dress. She saw a bright light from the corner of her eye and turned around towards the window. She knew she was imagining it, but she opened the window anyways. She looked left, right, up, and down. Nothing. She sighed and almost closed the window when she heard a voice. She turned around and saw her brothers. She sighed, glad it was only them. She looked at her mother who was worried about her. She smiled softly.

"Are you ok?" asked Mary Darling.

"Yes, mother." replied Wendy. She looked out the window and her brothers, John and Michael Darling walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

"Wendy, there is nothing out there. You just-"

"I know, John. I was hoping."

"Wendy…Wendy…He-Help…M-Me…" whispered a hoarse voice.

She gasped, "Did you hear that?"

"What, Wendy?" asked Michael.

"Nothing. I should head off to bed." She walked to her bed and pulled off the covers, getting into it and covering herself with the blankets.

"Let's go, John."

Mary and the boys walked out of the room and Wendy got up, walking to the dresser. She opened it and got out a candle, lighting it. She walked out the door and looked up at the sky, seeing a shooting star. She smiled, knowing that she wasn't going crazy.

* * *

Wendy was walking on the sidewalk with Nana, her brothers, and the Lost Boys. She sighed as she heard the voice again. That scary, hoarse voice.

"Wendy…Save me…" She swallowed hard, her throat dry. She started to run, not caring where she is going with the boys calling after her and Nana barking. She turned many corners before she came to a halt. At the park. She sat down on a bench.

"Wendy…Wendy…"

She covered her head with her hands, trying to get the stupid voice out of her head. She wanted it to go away. She heard running and she looked up to see Michael. She pulled him down, covering his mouth.

"If you call out for them, I will never speak to you again." she said harshly.

Michael pulled her hand away, "What is wrong, Wendy?"

"I keep hearing a voice. A scary one."

"I don't-"

"I just can't figure out what it is or who it is."

"You better figure it out soon, Wendy"

"I will."

"Will, what?" asked Michael, confused.

"Didn't you say I needed to figure it out."

"No."

"That's weird."

"You must be hearing things again."

"I guess so."

"Come on. Let's go find the others before they start to tell Mother and Father?"

"Ok." They slowly walked out of the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy was sitting next to the window, looking out. Michael walked in her room and she looked at him before looking back out the window. Michael walked to her and sat down across from her.

"Wendy."

She looked at him, "Michael, stop, okay?"

"Wendy, I-"

"No. I am fine, really. I was imagining things."

"No, I believe you."

"What?"

"You heard a voice, right?"

"Yeah."

"Whose voice?"

"I don't know. That is the problem."

"Hmm."

Mary walked in, "Michael, come to bed."

"Okay, Mother." Michael walked out with Mary following.

Wendy looked out the window and said to herself, "Who are you and what do you want?"

* * *

Wendy walked to school and heard the voice again, "Wendy...h-help...me..."

"What do you want!?" she yelled and everybody stared at her before she took off running.

Wendy ran through the streets to her home before someone pulled her back, covering her with a sack. She started to scream, but nobody could hear her. She kicked all over and no effect whatsoever. She sighed since it was no use.

The person took her inside somewhere and threw her on the ground before she heard a lock click and she pulled the sack off of her and she looked up to see a boy no older than sixteen. She was breathing so heavily that she could hardly speak.

"My name is William." said the boy.

"W-Why...are...y-you-"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."

"What-"

"Don't talk. Just listen." She sighed. "I am here to tell you that...your precious Peter...has disappeared."

Her eyes widened with shock, "What happened to him!?"

"We don't know."

"We?"

"Everyone in Neverland."

"Even the pirates?"

"Yes. There is a new captain on board, Rackham."

"Rackham?"

"Yes."

"Is he-"

"After Peter? Yes, for revenge."

"On?"

"Hook. His good friend."

Wendy gulped, "Hook is this captain's friend?"

"Yes. No surprise either."

"How do you know me?"

"I heard stories of you in Neverland."

"And?"

"And I think you are our only hope to get him back for good, Wendy."

"Why me, of all people?"

"Because you are the only one he has ever loved."

Wendy smiled, "Really?"

"Please help us. Help him."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Good question. How are you ever going to find your way back to Neverland without me?"

"I-I-I will find a way." She sighed and walked out.


End file.
